Jr. Troopa
Jr. Troopa is a semi-hatched Koopa Troopa from the Paper Partnersseries and the Paper Marioseries. He was first seen in Paper Mario. Jr. Troopa was the head of a neighborhood gang of bullies in Goomba Village but when he was defeated by Mario and Goombario he forms a grudge against Mario. Jr. Troopa leaves the gang and follows Mario all around the Mushroom Kingdom fighting him in the backyard of Goomba Village, on Pleasant Path, in Forever Forest, in Toad Town's port, in Shiver Snowfield and finally Bowser's Castle. He has all sorts of abilities from a hard shell, to flying, to a spike on his head and also a magic wand. He can mix and match his abilities but could never use them all at once. Jr. Troopa left the neighbourhood gang and became and archiologist to rival Kolorado after seeing how much money he could make doing so. He followed Kolorado around stealing all of his treasures that he could and selling them on the black market, he became a large nuisance to Kolorado appearing everywhere that he did. After being defeated by Kolorado and his friends countless times he decided to leave the archiology buisness and he became a goon for hire and was sent to track Yoyo so he would never get to become village leader. Jr. Troopa followed Yoyo all around Dinosaur Land many times but was once again defeated. It is unknown if he remained as a goon for hire and it is also unknown who he was working for, all that is known that he swore that he would be seen again. Apperances Kolorado's Kwest Jr. Troopa became an archaeologist and stalked Kolorado during the events of Kolorado's Kwest he appeared five times and during his last battle he had a spike on his head, wings and a magical wand and was very hard to defeat. Fearsome Red's Fantastic Follies Jr. Troopa returned as a goon for hire and he staled Yoyo so he wouldn't become tribe leader during the events of Fearsome Red's Fantastic Follies he had all of his upgrades taken off him by his unknown employer but was eventually given them all back. Wrapped Up Jr. Troopa still bitter and angry about being defeated twice, once by the incompetant fool that is Kolorado, mistakingly thinks that it will be easy to take down Iron and Amber when they arrive in Toad Town. However when he is defeated he becomes scornful and follows them around the mushroom kingdom. He turns to the mother brain who grants him with even stronger powers. Jr. Troopa being the ever resiliant fighter follows Iron and Amber to Lavalavaland to try and prove his worth with his new powers however as he is defeated time and time again he follows them around the island. After being finally defeated he concedes defeat for now and gives up his chase of the kids. He is playable in multiplayer mode. Gallery JrTroopa 3D.png|3D Jr. Troopa by GMC Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Children Category:Koopas Category:Scientists Category:Reptiles Category:Babies